Jours impétueux
by Kiosyato
Summary: Il a pris le parti de se laisser emporter par cette tempête semblable à la sienne... Et il n'est pas prêt de le regretter...


**_- Jours impétueux -_**

Hello tout le monde ! Eh non, je ne suis pas morte lol, j'avais simplement mis les fanfics en pause pour me concentrer sur les cours et mon projet personnel. ^^ Mais pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence, je vous présente une série de petits textes et drabbles autour du B59 ! Bonne lecture avec un petit texte cours pour commencer !

_**Disclaimer**_ : Coooomme d'hab', Bel, Goku et encore moins l'univers de Reborn ne m'appartiennent !

* * *

**Jour 1 : Somme****il et Réveil**

_**Pairing **: Belphegor X Gokudera_

_**Rating** : T ?_

_**Contexte** : Arc "présent", au retour de l'arc TYL et avant l'arc de succession._

_

* * *

_

_Je m'éveille doucement, à cause d'une chaleur inconnue qui tape contre mes paupières. Je ne veux pas savoir de quoi il s'agit, j'en ai déjà assez de la sentir contre moi._

_Allez, un peu de courage. Ouvrons ces foutus yeux, qu'on en finisse…_

_Je perçois donc l'origine de cette tiédeur. Il s'agit simplement du soleil matinal, dont les rayons frappent la fenêtre près de mon lit. « Simplement »… Il n'empêche qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever !_

_Je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure, sur un réveil digital, acheté d'occasion, posé près de moi sur ma table de chevet. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? A peine 7h00. Si j'avais fermé les rideaux avant de m'endormir hier soir, j'aurais pu être épargné par cette agression d'un nouveau genre, le genre qui pousse à vivre avec des vitres teintées…_

_Je n'ai jamais aimé le matin. Je n'ai jamais apprécié l'idée de couper mon sommeil d'une façon aussi abrupte, tout ça pour admirer la clarté d'un jour qui souvent, ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu. Le type même de jour où l'on se dit qu'on n'aurait jamais dû quitter ses draps. Et j'en ai vu, des jours comme-ça… Peut-être un peu trop, mais bon, c'est pas le sujet._

_Je lance un regard circulaire à ma chambre, l'observe de toutes parts, espérant trouver un détail nouveau qui aurait subitement apparu cette nuit durant mon sommeil. Mais rien. Rien ne vient troubler la quiétude de cette recherche mentale. Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche, honnêtement, mais je traque, je suis à l'affût de la moindre parcelle de poussière en trop. De la moindre chose qui pourra m'occuper l'esprit le temps que mon sommeil s'échappe totalement. Ou que je le retrouve, au choix. Mes boîtes-armes sont à leurs places, mes fringues sales sur le sol aussi. Uri se prélasse, bien endormi, dans un panier en osier trouvé il y a peu mais qu'il a déjà définitivement adopté. Chanceux…_

_Je m'assois sur le matelas, bel et bien réveillé. Génial…_

_La couverture glisse sur mon torse nu, tandis que j'échappe un bâillement sonore, brisant le silence un peu trop pesant. Depuis mon retour dans ce présent qui est censé être le mien, mes nuits sont agitées de différents troubles, si bien que je ne peux plus profiter de mon sommeil durement mérité. Décidément…_

_Mais, petit à petit, je me rends compte que l'un de ces troubles repose à mes côtés dans ce petit lit à une place. Me gratifiant d'une légère respiration régulière, je peux confirmer qu'il dort encore. La lumière du jour ne le gêne pas du tout… Voilà un autre chanceux…_

_Le jeune homme se tourne vers moi, ou plutôt s'agite dans la literie, bougeant un peu et maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il est probablement en train de rêver d'un quelconque combat, ou d'une saignée d'un tiers. Je commence à le connaître… ce type… Ce type que j'ai trouvé, d'un seul coup, sur le chemin de ma vie que je croyais inexorablement tracé._

_Je pensais que je servirais le dixième du nom toute ma vie. Je pensais que rien ne m'écarterait de mon devoir à ses côtés. Je pensais même en être tout bêtement amoureux… Faut croire que j'avais faux sur ce dernier point. Comme quoi, suffit d'un prince taré aux penchants irrésistiblement pervers, d'un lit pas loin et d'une forte envie innommable pour flanquer une claque à un prétendu « destin »…_

_Je le regarde. Je ne peux pas me détacher mon regard de lui, de son corps pâle que la lumière diurne embellit. Un corps que je n'ai pas hésité à consommer la nuit dernière, et celle d'avant, et encore celle d'avant... Allez savoir pourquoi…_

_J'ai la soudaine envie, bien amusante, de le taquiner tendrement. Et pas qu'un peu. Comme c'est jouissif de le voir ronchonner sous des petits pincements que j'inflige à son épaule offerte…_

_**« Bel… Debout ! Allez ! »**_

_Il me répond par un grognement, et, en un simple geste, entoure ma taille de ses bras fins et poursuit son rêve sur mes genoux, m'empêchant également de me lever._

_Un soupir passe le seuil de mes lèvres, mais je ne suis pas aussi ennuyé que je veux le faire croire._

_Ma main caresse les cheveux blonds, tapotant un peu la chevelure raide, dont l'habituelle tiare repose près de mon réveil._

_Et un sourire s'esquisse sur mon visage. Le premier de la journée, et je le sens plus énergique que je ne le pensais._

_Je n'ai jamais aimé le matin. C'est vrai… En tout cas, jusqu'à maintenant._


End file.
